


blood gods

by manaishtar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jschlatt, M/M, Omega Phil, Omega Technoblade, Omegaverse, Schlatt dies a lot, Yandere Jschlatt, blood god technoblade, corrupted god schlatt, god of chaos dream, god of death Phil, god of love Jschlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaishtar/pseuds/manaishtar
Summary: What happens when a god is reincarnated frequently? Do they snap? And what happens when they try to go home?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day, fairly warm with a gentle breeze. The perfect day for farming. Techno enjoyed his time farming, it was one of the few things that soothed the voice. The voice he heard constantly. Sometimes it mocked him, comforted him but mostly it urged him to violence. It called its self, justice. It claimed it was old and techno was inclined to believe it. The voice told him several times that together they were the blood God. He didn't know what that was about, he had no powers so clearly he wasn't a god. 

Techno thought about telling Phil a few times. Phil would know, right? Phil knew a lot and if Phil didn't know he would know where to look. All of what techno knew about gods they all had powers to some extent and sure sometimes the powers were dormant until they needed them but techno still doubted he was a god. Sure it was difficult to hurt techno but he honestly just chalked that up to the armor he wore and his sword skills.

 **someone is here** the voice interrupted techno’s thoughts. He always heard it as loud and as clear as if it was a person standing next to him. Techno listened to the sounds around him, there was the snapping of a twig and he instinctively reached for the blade that wasn't on his waist. 

“Who’s there?” he called, his claws would work for most things and if they didn't he had hooves and tusks and a hoe. He didn't want to have to use his hoe but it was something he could. He relaxed when Phil stepped out of the trees. “Dude don't sneak up on me like that, I almost threw this hoe at you.”

“Sorry techno, to be fair I didn't know you were out here,” Phil said with a shrug looking around. Techno sighed.  
“Hey Phil, I have a question,” he said shifting his weight.  
“Aight, shoot.”  
“Do you know anything about the blood god?”


	2. Chapter 2

“The blood god?” Phil echoed  
“The blood god,” Techno confirmed, repeating himself. Phil sighed and crossed his arms   
“I've come across some writings but if were going to have this conversation it would be best to have it inside the house,” he said eyes flickering from Techno to the building behind him. Techno nodded and picked up the bag of potatoes he had been making and lead Phil inside. Phil took a seat at the table and watched Techno put his things away before he sat across from Phil

**This is stupid, we are the blood god**   
_shut up._

“So the blood god…” Phil said shifting his positioning. “There's not a lot of writings about him.” he paused to think of how to put things “In most writing, he has some control over his blood doing things such as forming it into crystalline weapons. He's always depicted as an incredible swordsman.” he paused again “The blood god isn't technically a war god but he’s normally prominent in war.” _do I tell him everything?_ Phil decided to not tell Techno everything he knew. “They also say he’s technically the voice of the power and a host but that's rumors really.” 

**he’s not telling us everything.** Techno ignored the voice. Phil was his best friend so if he didn't tell him everything he knew there was a reason for it.   
“Interesting.” was his response. He had no blood-based powers so there was no way he was the blood god. Plus if it was a reincarnation thing wouldn't he have the blood god’s memories? There was a part of him that wondered if he was, that hoped he was. It would be pretty cool to be able to say he was a literal god and not just joking about being one. 

Hypothetically, if he was a god would that mean other people could be gods as well? Would he know who were and weren't?   
“You good Techno? You just like zoned out.” Phil asked getting Techno’s attention again. The piglin hybrid nodded  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, why are you here today? I didn't call you over.” he asked. Phil grinned. 

“I found what seems to be a temple in the nether and was wondering if you wanted to come to explore it with me?” The look on Techno’s face said it all. There was no need for him to vocalize and Phil just laughed. “Alright go get your stuff kid.” he said laughing louder as Techno hopped up and got his weapons and armor. He stopped to grab some potions as well meeting Phil at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to find the portal and from there Phil seemed to have memorized the location of the temple. When they arrived Techno realized it had to be a temple to something nearly exclusive to the nether and to piglins. It was built out of polished Blackstone and gold blocks. Techno felt like his feet moved of their own accord as he walked up the steps, Phil close behind him. 

The inside of the temple was full of art, statues, and murals of someone who looked similar to Techno. Long hair, piglin features the works.   
“Huh, kinda looks like you.” Phil said and elbowed Techno. “Maybe you are the blood god.” he joked

 **we are the blood god.**   
“Just a coincidence I'm sure,” Techno answered wandering off further into the temple. He wouldn't deny that something felt familiar about this place but he had grown up in the nether so maybe he had just been here before. 

**its familiar because it’s ours.**   
“Would you stop insisting that!” he snapped out loud, pausing when Phil gave him a look.   
“I didn't say anything Techno, are you sure your ok?” he asked. This wasn't how Techno wanted to tell Phil about the voice but it seemed this was how it had to be. 

“Uh….Phil I um..the reason it's so hard for me to be non-violent….It's because i...I hear a voice, Phil. The voice is crazy Phil. Sometimes it's angry, is sad, It mocks me, it comforts me but most of the time it calls for blood. It demands blood Phil….it...it says crazy things.” Phil nodded. He couldn't say he was surprised. 

The resemblance to all of the previous blood gods was undeniable and for a man of his age who had seen many, it was glaringly obvious the next would be Techno. Now that Techno had been to the temple there was a high likely hood he would start to get the memories of the others and when the memories triggered him to believe the voice his powers would come in. Phil knew that for every blood god came to their Theseus and their lover. Phil had a decent idea of who the lover would be they always looked similar to the previous. They were after all the same soul. 

“That's strange, I'm sure it’s nothing to be worried about. You have plenty control of yourself.” Phil said with a shrug. “We probably shouldn't loot the temple. Might anger the blood god.” Phil said and Techno nodded coming back to his side. They walked back to the portal, Phil knowing more than Techno did.


End file.
